


Apologies

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [176]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tells his brothers that nothing will make up for what they did when he was a fledgling. But they're here, now, together as a family, and that's what really matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

Castiel frowns as he flutters into the living room. His big brothers are strewn across various pieces of furniture around the room, a huge pile of movies and snacks scattered on the table between them.

 

_At least it’s a not a tea party this time,_ some bitter part of him says. “What’s all this for?” He asks, hoping that for once the answer will be ‘just because.’

 

Gabriel beams up at him. “You know what it’s for, Cassie.”

 

Castiel narrows his eyes, and Lucifer sighs dramatically. “Same thing it was for the last five times,” he adds.

 

“We are attempting to make amends for our absence in your life as a fledgling,” Michael explains.

 

Castiel sighs and runs his hand through his already-messy hair. _You’ve got to tell them_ , Dean had said to him when he’d told his mate about his brother’s attempts to make up for never being there for him when he was newly formed. “Michael... Lucifer... Gabriel...” He shakes his head minutely at the stupidly hopeful expressions on their faces. “You just don’t get it, do you?” He blurts, cursing his bluntness even as the words come tumbling out of his mouth. “Nothing will ever make up for that. Nothing. You rui- You don’t need me to tell you how bad things got. You can’t make that better with tea parties and movie nights and ping pong.” He screws his eyes shut at the crestfallen look they give him, and forces himself to continue. “But... We’re building something better here, now, together. We’re making a home for ourselves. We’re redefining what it means to be family, and that’s what matters.” He takes a few deep breaths to steady himself before opening his eyes. His brothers are unreadable, but he plans to change that. “So, if you want to have tea parties, and movie nights, and rigged ping pong contests, don’t do it to make up for the past. Do it... Do it because we’re family. Do it because we love each other. Do it for the sake of doing it, it doesn’t matter, just as long as we’re doing it for the here and now.”

 

The archangels share a long look with one another that Castiel can’t quite interpret. Then Gabriel smiles, and the others follow.

 

“Castiel, would you like to join us for a movie night in honor of the cutest baby angel ever?” Lucifer asks.

 

Castiel grins and plops himself down in Michael’s lap. “Cheese Doodles; puffed, not crunchy, extra cheese,” he says in lieu of answering.


End file.
